1. Field
Apparatuses and systems consistent with the present disclosure relate to a light source module, a lighting device, and a lighting system.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, lenses for light emitting diodes (LEDs) are fabricated using a plastic injection molding method in order to reduce costs. That is, a mold is fabricated with reference to an optical blueprint, and lenses are mass-produced using the mold. Such lenses fabricated through such a plastic injection molding method may have a lower degree of precision than processed glass lenses. However, recently, with an increase in demand for slimness, greater precision in the machining of lenses has been required. In particular, since lens performance is determined by conditions of a microscopic injection molding process due to the trend for the slimness thereof, differences in performance may appear according to the conditions of injection molding processes, even when the same mold is used. In addition, even when individual lenses have slight differences in terms of performance, optical uniformity failures, such as mura defects, may appear in lighting devices or display apparatuses due to the properties of individual lenses when a plurality of lenses are assembled and arranged.